


Safe Haven

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, More angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: This story was posted already on my twitter account. I really enjoyed writing this haha I love the pain I felt as I wrote every scene hahahaENJOY!





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted already on my twitter account. I really enjoyed writing this haha I love the pain I felt as I wrote every scene hahaha
> 
> ENJOY!

Kim Jiwon or rather known as Bobby first learned how to held a gun when he was a very young boy.

  
It was a memory he was actually really fond.

There was a man with a sack on his head kneeling infront of him and his father. Trembling and trying to straighten up his body.

  
  
Everyone in the room can hear his harsh breathing, he sometimes choke and cough inside the sack. They were all in the room where their family kill people, being killed infront of their family is their highest form of humiliation.

As the sole heir of their mafia family Bobby has lessons to learn, one of them is to find rats on their family and eliminate them...

By their own hands.

  
So thats how he find himself standing beside his father. Their mafia family has a tightknit bond, everyone is willing to go out of their way to protect each other. But once you defiled the family code, you are nothing but a disgusting rat. 

A disgrace.

  
  
He saw his father took his gun out and started tap the gun on his chin as if thinking what he should do, "In our family, we treat each other fairly. Have I abused my powers to anyone of you?" His father asked to which the others shook their heads.

  
  
The men who were guarding the kneeling guy took off the sack revealing his disgusting face covered with blood, sweat and tears.

"However once you disgrace and betrayed this family" the guy started quivering as he hears footsteps behind him coming closer. His breath hitched as he felt the barrel of the gun on the back of his head.

"You're dead to me"

  
BANG!

  
His father shot the ground infront of the man, making the him yelp in shock and cry.

While standing infront, Bobby watches in awe as he enjoyed watching the guy cowered in fear and cries for help.

  
He finds it fascinating, that the mere presence of his father sends people to quiver in fear. The sounds they makes as they cry is music to his ears.

  
  
"Bobby?" His father said as he felt small hands gripped his dress shirt.

"Can I?" He asked making grabby hands towards the gun.

  
His father raised a brow in amusement as he handed the gun to his son. He watches Bobby smashed the barrel of the gun on the mans face to make his head bend down to his height.

  
  
Bobby learned his father's stance perfectly and aimed at the man's head. Everyone in the room gulped as they heard Bobby giggled before pulling the trigger.

BANG!

  
  
The blood splattered everywhere due to the impact, staining his beautiful face. He watched in delight as the blood pools around him.

  
  
"That's my son" he heard his father say proudly from behind.

* * *

Hanbin pressed the knife deeper on the man's leg as he leaned closer to him.

  
  
"Who are you working for?"

  
  
"I-I'm not.. I " he cried.

  
  
"Wrong!"

He pulled the knife and stabs the other thigh which made the restrained guy scream in agony.

"You're doing this wrongly Bin" a guy entered the room "You're being too nice to that rat" Bobby said as the light from the small lamp in the roon hits his face.

  
  
The two occupants look at Bobby whose wearing an expensive looking suit and his hair styled up.

  
  
"Date night?" Hanbin asked.

  
"In ten" Bobby answers casually while looking at his watch. He then approached the two with a glint in his eyes that promises hell for those who defies him.

  
"You have to be clearer on what you want" he harshly pulled back the guy's head through his hair which made him cry in pain.

  
  
"Who fucking sent you?" Bobby gritted then he smashes his head on the nearby table.

  
  
"Okay! Oaky! I'll tell you-"

"Bobby!"

  
Hanbin and Bobby then looked at the door and saw Jinhwan at the door.

  
  
"We're kinda busy here" Bobby irritably said.

  
"But it-"

  
  
Bobby pointed a gun at him, which made Jinhwan rolled his eyes "nevermind" and then he left.

"Now where were we?" He looks back at the guy whose whimpering in pain.

  
  
"Ji!" They heard a voice echoed through the manor.

  
  
Only one person calls him that.

  
  
Everyone was so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

  
  
"Ji? Where are you? I asked Nani hyung but he said you're busy"

  
Bobby looked alarmed at Hanbin.

"Fuck it's Junhoe" Bobby said as he looks around looking for something to hide the guy they're torturing.

  
Junhoe knows who Bobby really is, but he clearly said he doesn't want to get invloved in any of it. So that's what Bobby does, protect Junhoe's innocence and sanity. In return Junhoe gives him a safe haven, where he can be Kim Jiwon. A guy who fell in love with a dashing librarian.

  
With Junhoe he can forget for a moment how he's a monster.

  
  
With Junhoe he can be normal and sane.

"I'm coming up" they heard the younger said.

"Fuck" Bobby looked at Hanbin "Stay here"

Bobby goes out of the room and closes the door behind him, meeting Junhoe immediately. 

"Babe" Bobby gave him a nervous smile.

Junhoe scrunched his face when he noticed a blood splatter on Bobby's suit "You better change" he said pointing at the stains.

"Y-yeah I should" Bobby nods.

  
  
Then Junhoe grabs the doorknob.

  
  
"Wait what are you doing?" Bobby asked alarmed.

  
  
"I left my jacket here last we-"

  
  
Then the door opens and a bloodied hand came out to give his jacket.

  
  
"Hanbin hyung?" Junhoe asked.

"Hi" Hanbin's hand wave at his direction as the he tries to hide behind the door.

  
  
"Im not gonna ask" he said to Bobby looking at him.

Then looks back at the hand "Thanks Hanbin hyung" hi fiving it.

  
  
"You" he pointed to Bobby "Go change, I'll wait with Nani hyung"

  
  
Bobby sighed in relief as he watch Junhoe walks away. Bobby was about to get to his room when he heard a scream inside the room.

  
  
Bobby smiled at the sound.

Music to his ears.

Bobby goes back to the room "You got two minutes to talk"

  
"I-it was hyunsuk!" The guy spilled "they've been observing you for a while now... now please! Let me go"

  
  
Bobby nodded and was about to leave the room.

  
"Hanbin kill him"

Now time to change his clothes.

* * *

After their lovely dinner Junhoe and Bobby decided to take a stroll.

  
  
After a few hours of walking around the area with their hands clasped together, they went to the mall and decided to shop for clothes which Junhoe loves doing.

  
  
Junhoe was ecstatic and happily walks around different shops.

  
  
Bobby doesn't want to be paranoid but he feels there's something wrong. He looks around and noticed that there's not much mall goers. He fished out his phone and texted Donghyuk who was waiting for them at the parking lot. 

**NEW MESSAGE**

**From Bobby:**

Scan the area

**From Donghyuk**:

Got it

"Ji?" Junhoe asked in concern "Did something happened?.... is it work?"

  
  
Bobby gave him a reassuring smile "It's nothing babe, just continue shopping"

  
Junhoe nodded but still doesn't believe Bobby "I'm just gonna try this and lets go home"

  
Bobby grins at him and sat on a couch inside the shop.

Bobby glanced at his watch when Junhoe isn't coming out for a while. He stood up and looks around the shop, and noticed the the staffs that greeted them are gone.

  
  
He hastily looked outside and there's no people at the vicinity.

  
  
He calls Donhyuk but he can't reach him.

  
  
"Junhoe" he said and runs fast towards the fitting room, as he went past the first door everything went white.

  
Then there's a loud ringing in his ears, pain shot through his body as he watches the fitting rooms exploded sending him flying out of the shop.

He groans in pain and rolls over the floor 

Then someone grips his arm "Bobby fuck! Its a trap" He looks up and he sees a bloodied Donghyuk pulling him away from the shop as their men engages in a shootout with unknown armored men.

  
  
"Ju-junhoe" he looks around and doesn't see his Junhoe and then he turns to the buring shop.

  
  
He pulls away from Donghyuk as he runs towards the shop "Junhoe!!!!" He screams on top of his lungs.

  
"Bobby! Get down" Hanbin yelled as he docks down avoiding getting shot.

  
  
"Junhoe!!!!!" He screams, then Bobby feels himself slowly slipping away from his sanity.

  
  
He knelt down and clutched his head "Junhoe!!"

  
  
Yunhyeong went to him and jabbed the back of his neck making him unconscious

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Bobby woke up still in a daze, he looks around the familiar bedroom and sees familiar faces.

  
  
"What happened? Why all of you here?" He pushed himself up and looks for one particular person.

"Where's Junhoe" then he noticed the pained look everyone was giving him.

  
Then it hit him.

He hastily got up from his bed and runs towards the door. The others blocked his way while Hanbin and Jinhwan restrains him.

  
"Don't fucking touch me! Junhoe! I got to get Junhoe"

  
Bobby was being rough that he sends Jinhwan to the ground, Hanbin got enough of this and slaps Bobby.

Bobby stood there frozen, boiling in anger. He was about to say some nasty things to Hanbin when Hanbin gave him a very sharp glare. 

  
  
"If we let you go, then what?" He clutched Bobby's collar "Jiwon we need you to focus, we don't want you rushing into a fight blindly. This is not you"

As if being slapped with reality, Bobby starts to calm down. He breathes in and out for a moment, collecting himself. "You're right" he looked at his family.

  
"Junhoe is part of the family, we will get him" Yunhyeong said.

  
"How many hours?" Bobby asked

  
  
"It's been 12 hours" Donghyuk said.

"Fuck" Bobby muttered "Let's go" he lead his team to the meeting room to plan.

  
12 hours, it must have been hell for Junhoe.

  
"Baby I'll get you I promise" Bobby swore he would make the one who did this pay that death will be a reward to him.

  
"12 hours has passed, i supposed you got some intel" Bobby said as he turns to the screen

"Do you think we're amateurs?" Chanwoo said.

Chanwoo, the brains of the group, was a young hacker who made a deal with a wrong person at a wrong time. Unlike the others who grew in the mafia like him, Chanwoo was an outsider but slowly gained the trust of the family.

"Lee Sihyuk" he said as a face of a skinny man was shown on the screen. "He owns the building where Junhoe's library is located" a picture of Junhoe was shown.

  
"People said that the owner has gained interest on Junhoe a few months back"

  
"Thats fucker" Jinhwan muttered

A picture of the man was shown inside Junhoe's library "He always frequents the place where Junhoe works"

  
  
"He doesn't look like someone who could plot that attack" Bobby gritted as he looks at the man's face, seeing him entering Junhoe's library makes his grip on the pen tighter breaking.

"Then here enters Kim Sihwan, leader of a small gang" Chanwoo showed picture of a man entering a vehicle "We didn't noticed this, he's been making deals under our nose. The mall where you went was a mall under his territory"

  
  
"So what's their connection" Hanbin asked

  
  
"Theyre brothers"

"What?" They all reacted.

  
  
"Lee changed his surname to hide his connection with Kim. Lee has been helping Kim with buying properties to hide it under our noses" Chanwoo explained "So what's the plan boss?"

  
"We give them hell" Bobby gritted as he keeps looking at he photos. He wants to make them feel so much pain.

He wants them to suffer.

  
  
"Junhoe has a tracker on his phone" Bobby said "In case something like this happen"

  
  
"Already on it, I got the location ready" Chanwoo puts a map on the screen

  
  
"I'll get the guns" Hanbin said standing up.

  
  
Baby Im coming.

* * *

Junhoe met Bobby at a bar. They sat besides each other nursing their drinks.

When he met Bobby, he carries this air that makes him look untouchable. The kind of people Junhoe doesn't want to get involved with. But Junhoe doesn't denies himself some eye candy for this lonely night.

He was about to leave when he was called over "Excuse me you dropped this" the beautiful stranger gave him his wallet back.

  
  
"Thank you" Junhoe knows he didn't dropped it.

  
  
"Would you like to have a drink with me?" the stranger asked.

  
  
Junhoe simply nodded, enchanted by the beauty in front of him.

They ended up having sex that night.

* * *

  
  
Bobby woke up to Junhoe coming out of the shower. He didn't think he has seen a beauty like Junhoe, milky white skin now covered with love bites and marks. His ego growing, knowing he made those marks. His eyes scans down towards the toned stomach, observing every water drop down on the expansive of his abs, down to the V of his hips and finally disappearing on the towel.

  
  
Bobby smirks as he looked at Junhoe whose turning red, not used to the attention Bobby is giving him.

Junhoe was planning to leave as soon as he finished showering but they ended up having sex again.

  
That routine continues for a month, with Bobby dropping at his place in the middle of the night and they fuck only to disappear in the morning with a firm kiss on his forehead. It continues until Junhoe realizes that some of Bobby's clothes started to have its own space in his closet, that one toothbrush is now two, that one mug that's displayed on the table became two.

  
  
It happened so natural that they didn't noticed. Bobby will always take note of what Junhoe wants. Showering him with gifts whenever he visits, ending up Junhoe giving him the best head he ever experienced.

  
It was a normal day for them, Bobby coming over and they have sex.

  
  
"Hey" Junhoe asked Bobby whose hugging him , his strong arms encircled around his waist "what are we?"

  
  
Bobby gave him a firm look.

  
  
Did he say something wrong?.

"What do you want us to be?" Bobby answered.

  
  
"Boyfriends" Junhoe smiled at him but Bobby frowned.

  
  
"There's something you need to learn first" Bobby said.

  
  
He then spilled everything with Junhoe and the younger politely asked Bobby to leave.

  
  
And he does.

It was a painful decision for Junhoe, but it's for his safety. He doesn't belong to that world and Bobby needs someone strong beside him.

Junhoe isn't hat man.

  
As promised, Bobby left him alone.

On the next weeks Junhoe unconsciously makes food for two, whenever something happens he texts someone and doesn't send it. He misses someone as his finger roams above the call button.

  
Junhoe didn't know someone would ease their way into his heart that deep.

One rainy night hard knocks woke Junhoe up, not like he's sleeping anyway. He hardly sleeps now.

  
He opens the lights and wore his robe.

  
  
"Whose there" No one answered.

  
  
When he opened the door, a bloodied Bobby falls into his doorstep.

"Ji!" He exclaimed "I'll call an ambulance"

  
  
"Don't!" Bobby stopped him "J-just let me rest here"

  
That night, Junhoe was thankful that he knows first aid. He cleaned up Bobby and dress up his wounds.

  
  
Bobby woke up the next morning feeling like shit and saw Junhoe entering. He got up but falls back into the bed because his body is still in pain. The younger quickly went to his side "Don't move yet, there's too many deep wounds"

  
  
"I'm sorry" Bobby muttered "You said I should leave but here I am"

  
  
"Y-you should rest first" Junhoe replied and the older complied.

Bobby woke up from his nap when he felt hands carressing his hair.

  
  
He knows it's Junhoe so he grabs the hand and kissed it, he looks up and he saw a crying that the love of his life was silently crying.

  
He pulled the other on the bed and hughed him tight "Shhh baby.. its fine"

"I-I Ji.. don't go... don't leave me agaib" He cried on Bobby's chest.

  
The other is rubbing calming circles on the younger's back.

  
  
"It's been so lonely... I've never been so lonely in my life. And thinking I could loose you anytime is too painful for me"

  
That day Junhoe poured everything in his heart.

* * *

It's like in the movies, when you're on the verge of death everything will flash to you like filmstrip.

  
He remembers entering the fitting room then he feels dizzy, when he's conscious enough he sees Bobby running and the shop exploding.

  
  
Junhoe's world ended that day.

He's now sitting on a chair in a dark room, restrained.

  
A familiar man enters the room.

  
  
"Mr. Lee?" Junhoe can't believe that the creepy building owner is behind this.

  
  
"Hi darling" he whispered as he held Junhoe's chin.

  
  
Junhoe did what he could do, he spat on him.

  
  
"Bitch!" He slapped Junhoe too hard he recoils and falls to the ground.

  
Lee composes himself as he maneuvered Junhoe to sit properly again. "Darling, that was bad. Just follow my orders and you wont be hurt" he reassured.

  
  
"Now I have a friend who would like to ask some questions" A huge scruffy man came in and Junhoe suddenly felt fear as he saw the animosity in those eyes. 

  
  
Every step the man made, Junhoe tried lean back.

  
  
The man put a hand on the chair he's sitting on and came closer to his face "What a pretty face you have here" he held his face "too bad its all bruised"

"Don't touch me you asshole" Junhoe gritted.

  
  
The man laughed "a feisty one we got here" he pulls out a knife and drags them ove Junhoe's chest. Slashing the buttons of his shirt one by one revealing his pale chest.

  
"So beautiful... untainted" the guy whispered and then looked at Junhoe "What do you think will Bobby feel if we put a stain on his bitch"

  
  
He then puts more pressure on the knife making him bleed. Junhoe could only grit his teeth, he wont allow these scumbags have the pleasure on seeing him weak.

  
  
"Tell me all the secret you know"

  
  
Junhoe kept quiet as the guy kept slashing him. He kept slashing Junhoe whenever he doesn't answer a question which is all of them.

  
  
By the time the guy got tired of slashing, he started stabbing his thighs making Junhoe scream in pain but he kept his mouth shut.

  
  
It lasts for a few hours and the guy left Junhoe bloody and weak. He was having a hard time opening his eyes, they're already sore and bruised. The wetness he could feel on his face is either tears, blood or drool, he doesn't know anymore.

  
  
People might be thinking that he's an idiot for protecting Jiwon.

  
  
Maybe.

  
  
But that's love right?

He's sure his Jiwon is going to get him, he just have to last until that time comes.

  
  
Junhoe can feel his blood flowing out from some of the deep wounds.

  
  
"J-i" he tried to say but his voice became hoarse from all the screaming he does.

  
  
He closes his eyes and tries to relax his body.

"I'll be right h-here"

He remembers how each member of Bobby's family became a part of Junhoe's life as well.

  
  
Jinhwan has been his confidant when things with Bobby is too much for him to handle. Yunhyeong and Hanbin acts like the big brothers he never had. Chanwoo and Donghyuk has been the most annoying but most welcomed company he could ever have. They're almost the same age so they understand Junhoe more.

  
  
He remembers all their smile and laughter.

He remembers how accepting they were when he and Bobby told them that they're dating.

Junhoe knows that they protected him even though they're all trying to be discreet.

  
  
He wants to protect them too, by keeping his mouth shut until the end.

  
  
He already lost track of the time, and his body is sore to move.

  
  
He then felt vibrations on the floor and muffled noises. He was startled when the door opened and all the sounds from outside came barreling through his ears.

  
Lee came in as he dock from gun shots, he was holding a gun sloppily trying to hide from it.

  
  
Ther door burst open and the guy who tortured him came in.

  
  
"Lock it!" He said. Junhoe didn't make any noise to make himself invisible to the two people. But an explosion outside made him squeak.

  
  
"Put him on the center of the room" the guy said "Point the gun towards his head and we will be safe" he commanded and Lee did everything.

  
  
"Hyung this is not-"

"Shhh quiet" the guy said to Lee.

  
They both listened to what's happening outside but its too quiet.

  
The guys steps back and move beside Junhoe.

  
  
After a few moments the door bursted open. The lights outside is flickering and only the moon lights up the dark room. Footsteps approaches them as they silently anticipate the new person.

  
  
The light hits the other person revealing Bobby whose covered in blood splatters with a murderous glint in his eyes.

  
  
His eyes turned sharper as he saw Junhoe's condition. Bobby was about to take as step when a gun barrel was roughly pointed at Junhoe's temple.

  
  
"Don't fucking move" the guy said as he pointed his gun to Bobby "Or he will pull the trigger".

  
  
Junhoe cannot make any proper expression because of his face, but he was relieved.

* * *

"You really love staying here huh?" Bobby said as he sat besides Junhoe whose reading in the middle of the manor garden.

  
  
"Hmm its nice here and the flowers are beautiful"  
He said as he leaned against Bobby.

  
  
"Yunhyeong got into gardening so thank him" Bobby chuckled.

  
  
"I will"

"Hey Ji" Junhoe held his hand "If things got out of hand and you have to choose between me and your family? What will you do?"

  
Bobby contemplates for an answer.

  
  
"Why do I have to choose? You're part of the fmily too" he smiled "everyone treats you like one" Bobby then lays on the bench with his head on Junhoe's lap. Junhoe started carding Bobby's hair "hmmm that feels nice" Bobby closed his eyes.

  
  
"Why would they treat me like a family. I.." he whispered

  
  
"You treat us normally, you make us sane. You're our precious treasure" Junhoe snorted "Don't make me laugh"

  
"We'll do anything to make you safe" Bobby softly said as he slowly drifts to sleep.

  
Junhoe looks at Bobby "I'll do anything for you too"

  
  
Junhoe closed his eyes and kissed Bobby on the forehead.

"What do you want!" Bobby angrily asked.

  
Junhoe opened his eyes as he looked at Bobby, his sanity slowly crumbling down.

  
  
'This is my fault'

  
  
"DON'T MAKE ANY WRONG MOVE" then Junhoe's hair was pulled backwards roughly "OR I WILL PUT A BULLET IN HIS HEAD"

'This is on me' Junhoe thinks.

  
  
"Put down your gun!" Lee said.

  
  
"DON'T" Junhoe finally found his voice.

  
  
"Shut up you bitch" He was slapped by Kim.

  
  
Bobby's patience is growing thinner, he can't let these rats defile his lover further.

  
  
He breathes in "What do you want?" He asked again

"Put your weapons down and step back 5 steps away form it" Kim instructed.

  
Bobby did as instructed.

  
  
"Put your hands up"

  
  
Junhoe feels something doesn't quite add up.

  
  
"Junhoe is safe" Bobby muttered.

  
  
Then the ceiling and the room bursted and armed people started filling up the room. They all pointed their guns, surrounding the two armed guy.

  
  
Bobby gave them a wicked smile. "You see" he walks towards them "We killed everyone here on the compound except for you two"

  
  
Junhoe saw Jinhwan and Hanbin cutting all the restraints on him. "We got you" Jinhwan whispered, his calming voice flipped a switch on him. He choked on a sob and felt his body go limp from relief.

  
  
Bobby restraimed himself from running towards Junhoe, he has to make these rats pay first.

It was calm first and then everything became chaotic.

  
  
Its like everything was in slow motion.

  
  
He saw Junhoe runs towards him then falls limp before he reached him.

  
  
A loud ringing pierced through his ear.

  
  
As Junhoe falls he saw Lee's gun pointed at him. He felt Junhoe's blood splatters on his face.

  
He was so shocked that the smile he was wearing is still on his face but his eyes are now sporting fear.

  
  
The people men surrounding Lee tackled him to the ground.

  
BUMP!

  
And then everything moves normally.

  
  
"J-Junhoe?"He looks down at Junhoe as blood started to pool around him. Bobby was shaking, he doesn't know what to do "J-junhoe!" He screamed.

  
  
"I'm going to get the medic!" Yunhyeong hastily went out of the room and the others started to restrain the two struggling guy. Bobby didn't know what tears were until now. He's known to be a guy who can handle his emotion.

But his world is crumbling down.

  
  
He knelt down and put Junhoe's head on his lap.

  
  
Junhoe slowly open his eyes.

"Ji" he whispered.

  
  
"D-don't talk, the medics are coming" he was shaking. Jinhwan started removing Junhoe's shirt in attempt to give him first aid before the medics come.

  
  
As he removes it slowly, it reveals bruises and deep wounds Junhoe received "Those bastard are going to pay" he said.

  
  
"Hyung stop" Junhoe said to Jinhwan.

  
  
"W-what?"

  
  
Junhoe just gave him a soft smile.

"Ji" a weak hand caressed Bobby's face. He then slowly wiped off the blood and tears on Bobby's cheek. "Look at you, you're a mess" he scolded.

  
"Y-you know I like it messy" Bobby tried to joke.

  
  
Junhoe gave him a weak smile as Bobby clutched his hand and kissed them hard.

  
  
Bobby inhales as tears flow from his eyes. His heart clenches at the sight of Bobby being vulnerable infront of him. He closed his eyes and let his tears flow.

  
  
He can feel it.

  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Bobby "I love you" he said softly.

  
  
"No no no no baby stop" Bobby desperately cried.

  
  
Sniffles can now be heard in the room "Come on let me hear your I love you" he weakly whispered and then started coughing. His throat gettig dry.

  
  
"Where the hell are the medics" Hanbin ran out of the room.

  
  
Jinwhan was not facing anyone but his body is seen shaking.

  
  
With a shaky breath Bobby whispered "I love you"Junhoe choked on a sob as Bobby kissed his forehead "I love you" then his closed eyelids "forever" then his nose "and ever" then he kissed his lips softly pouring all emotions he has for Junhoe "and ever".

  
Junhoe gave him calm smile "It's getting dark now" he touched Bobby's lips."But you're my light" his voice now is hardly audible that only Bobby heard it. Then his hand on Bobby's face slowly fell, leaving a trail of his blood on his lover's face.

  
  
Bobby wept as he burried his face on Junhoe's neck " No no no no" he keeps chanting.

That night the world stopped spinning.

  
Their heart clenched for their leader's heartbreaking screams and cries for his lover who has passed.

  
  
The only way they can do is watch and cry with him silently.

* * *

Byunggon was running around the garden and was being watched by Hanbin.

  
  
He stops in the middle as he saw a bench with flowers on it. He looks at the bench and saw a gold engraving on it.

> _ "To Junhoe who loved this garden very much..._  
  
_ From his Jiwon whose always beside him"_

He felt a presence beside him "Uncle Hanbin? Is this to Papa?" He asked curiously. He know he's adopted but he has a Papa whose gone from the world and a Dad who loves him very much.

  
  
He knows they're not related but his Dad always says that he and his Papa have the same smile

"Do you think Dad misses him?" Hanbin smiled and nodded.

"Every single day"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I would like to read your comments and feedback!
> 
> PS. I CRIED


End file.
